


Is only fair

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always use condoms, Biting, Choking, Destiel - Freeform, Dick slapping, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Destiel, Hair Pulling, Heterosexual Intercourse, Manhandling, Mechanic!Sam, Oral, Really roigh sex, Rough Sex, SPN Smut, Slight anal talk, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, gagging, mechanic!Dean, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: The reader has a problem with her car and ask a coworker to help her.I had problems with title.





	

Y/N presses the dark button with the number 16 and it lightens up immidiately, she sighs as the metallic doors close catching her reflection staring back at her.  
“Way to start the weekend.” She speaks as it was another person and not herself. The floor trembles under her feet and the elevator starts moving.  
Y/N knows she should be used to it by now but still she brace herself on the small raining at the far wall and stares at her own face in the mirror, shaking her head at her own idiocy.  
He elevator stops before her destination and she curses under her breath, she hates when other people get in with her, it makes it worse somehow.  
She looks back in front, not wanting to look like the scary-cay she is and watches as Castiel from accounts gets in.  
“Hi, Y/N.” And her stomach knots again as the metal box quakes, and she thinks of something else in order to take her mind out of it.  
“Hey, Cas?” - Yes, Cas is a guy… He’d known this kind of stuff.  
He bites his lower lip, tongue poking under the skin, making it whiter, his faces moves towards him, but his eyes still on the floor absently thinking about something else.  
“You know anything about cars?” His face contours a bit, like he did not quite catch that and Y/N opens her mouth again.  
“I should…” He hesitates “My partner’s a mechanic.”  
Great! She cheers internally. Maybe I can get a discount… wait a minute, partner?  
Cas is observing her, gauging her reaction so she pushes everything aside and keeps to the topic.  
“My car’s been making this weirdest noise when it starts, and this morning the key kind of… went on… around the ignition. Like, I had to stir and poke to catch the… thingy that’s in there to get to start.” She moves her hand simulating the motion and Cas eyes crinkle.  
“You have any idea what that could be?”  
Castiel jaw slacks and his tongue lick the commissure. And to think that she always thought that those tongue movements were some sort of creepy flirtation towards her but no… Good though, he was hot but she never found him attractive.  
“You know what?” He points his index finger at her, shaking his hand up and down and the chuckle he lets out shows that he is embarrassed about not knowing what the hell she’s talking about.  
“I’ll give you Dean, my partner’s, number. He owns a garage not far from here… You call him and tell him I recommended you.” She takes her phone from her purse quickly and he punches in the number in, luckily before the elevator stops at floor 16.  
“Thanks, Cas.” They both smile. “We can grab a drink later if you want.” Her voice is projected backwards as she looks over her shoulder exiting the demonic cage.  
“Yes!” he smiles enthusiastically “And I’ll give Dean a ring anyways.” He nods and takes his Iphone from the right pocket of his brown trench-coat.  
She waves and the doors slide closed.  
—————————————————————————————————————————–  
“Hello!” She shouts not that loud to be a rude intruder but loud enough for someone to hear her inside the workshop.  
Y/N sighs, the week has been tiresome and she cannot wait to get a drink tonight and sleep in the next morning. She turns in her heels, eyes scanning around the place, the first thing she notes is that there’re no chick posters on the wall… Oh, right.  
“Coming!” A strong voice comes from behind a closed door. “M’kay…” She shouts back.  
Y/N moves around a bit, inspecting the different tools and cars in the long room and she hums that song she heard in the radio before climbing out of the car, she doesn’t even know the name of the song or band.  
“You must be Y/N.” The voice behind her makes her twirl rapidly and she sees a gorgeous male model standing before her, grey tee clinging from his chest, showing every curve of his pecs and pounchy stomach.  
Way to go Cas!! She makes a mental note to congratulate him later. She nods at the tall blond man and shakes his extended hand.  
If she knew the guy was straight now she’ll be adjusting her boobs on the bra so her cleavage would look fuller.  
“Dean, right?” She says in return. They speak for a few minutes and she explains him the situation with her car.  
————————————————————————————————————————-  
“So,”Y/N asks after some time, while Dean is sat behind the wheel of her car, taking a look of what she explained was causing the problem. “You and Cas?”  
“Yeah…” Dean shrugs.  
“I never knew Cas was-”  
“Gay?” Dean eyes her for a second then he refocuses on the task on front; disassemble the ignition coil.  
“With someone! In a relationship…” She corrects him. “We never really shared that much, I thought was single. How long have the two of you been together?”  
Y/N leans over the open door of her car and nudges the reinforced tip of Dean’s boot with her black suede moccasin.  
“About… 5 years now.” His feet lift in the air as his arms exert inside the car, prying.  
“Whoa. That’s like a life time.” Dean smiles and nods in agreement, true happiness in his eyes.  
His lips part and he is about to say something, Y/N wants to hear whatever he’s gonna say, and the Game of Thrones theme song interrupts him.  
“Yeah?” Dean’s answers just before the person on the other side of the line hang up.  
“Mom!” Y/N sees the smile on his face slowly fade as the conversation continues. “Okay… I can be the in fifteen. Kay. See you. Love you too. Bye”  
He disconnects the call and puts the phone back in his front pocket. He stands and gets off the car and his eyes widen as he realizes Y/N was there with him.  
“Shit!” He mutters scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry, but I need to go. My mom’s having an emergency with the dishwasher.”  
“Oh… What about..?” Y/N trails off motioning for the car next to the both of them.  
“Fuck… I know.” The imaginary light bulb above his head goes off. “Wait here… One sec.”  
She barely hears the words, as he’s already running up some stairs at the other end of the room.  
Dean disappears and she is left alone again in the middle of the dismembered cars and machinery she never knew it excited.  
She looks up as she hears some muffled voices from the mezzanine floor above her head and the stumping of boots and more than one pair. The steps resound closer until Dean’s coming down the old wooden stairs.  
The jean cladded bowlegs are a sight for sore eyes, but behind him come another pair of long strong legs that seem to never end and man if they look even better!  
As they descend both man look about the same height, if Y/N had to guess who tall they are she’d say… Tall as fuck!  
Once they’re standing in front of her the 3 inches between them are really noticeable and she can’t help thinking if the taller guy’s body would be anatomically proportional.  
The new guy walks towards her and she tries to remember what her name is, but her brain goes all ‘Hamana- hamana-hamana’ and she wishes with all of her that it’s just her brain and not her mouth.  
“Y/N, this is my little brother, Sam.”  
Sam smiles coyly, the damp locks stuck on his forehead covering his eyes.  
“Little” She scoffs and suddenly realizes that the word escaped her lips, dean laughs and Sam cheeks turn the sexiest shade of blush.  
“Yeah, I know…” Dean chuckles as her hand finally connects with his and she catches his eyes roaming the lace up deep v neckline of her blouse through long bangs with hunger eyes and smile to herself.  
Okay, he’s not gay.  
“Sam” The voice is husky not as much as Dean, but still.  
“Y/N” she says back and they shake it.  
The sound on clapping hands cuts off the moment. “So, I have to go. But Sammy here…”  
Sam rolls his eyes at the name and pats Dean’s hand as it lands on his shoulder.  
“Is gonna take real good care of you” Dean winks at his little brother and all Y/N can do is rub her legs together as Sam bicep flexes and a big vein pops out in his forearm when he and his brother give each other that handshake-slash-half hug.  
——————————————————————————————————————-  
Y/N is leaning on some sort of stainless steel counter by the corner, next to her car as Sam works on it, her weight shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.  
“How long you’ve known Cas?”  
“Umm… I been working on Roman’s for 2 years, so I’ll say a year and… 10 months” She shrugs and smiles. “Pretty cool man! You’re bother’s really lucky”  
“Yeah…” Sam voice is muffled by the board as he leans into the car again.  
“Hey! Is okay if I seat here?” He lifts his head and smiles.  
“Sure.” He stands and straightens up, wiping his slight greasy hands on the front of his jean legs. Y/N never thought hands could be so muscular.  
“Let me get you something, cause is all dirty and greasy. It’ll be a shame to ruin your sexy outfit” The comment takes her by surprise and he walks into the small office in the back and comes back out with a blanket in hand.  
“I’m almost done anyways.” Sam winks at her before pushing back some small motors parts and a few tools and bends down extending the blanket over the countertop.  
Y/N tilts her head to the side biting her lower lip and watches the way his jeans embrace his perky butt and all of her mental strength binds her not to extend her hand and pinch it.  
Sam notes she’s way too silent and looks over his shoulder only to catch her staring at his ass, he turns around with a smirks and a cock eyebrow.  
“Were you checking my ass?” He sounds sassier than she would have imagined a guy like him would.  
Her brain stutters and for a second she thinks about denying it but she smirk back and lift her hands in surrender.  
“You caught me. Is only fair, though…”  
“Whatcha mean?” He towers over her and his eyes land on her cleavage again and she stills at his closeness, before he moves away and towards her car.  
“Mm hmm…” She walks backwards in order to keep eye contact. Her hands on both her sides she hops up on the counter as her back hits the edge. The thing is too high for her and she fails, landing in her feet again losing her balance for a second; everything happens too fast for her to feel embarrass.  
“Here” He’s already at her side the warmth his body emanates drapes her.  
She inhales deeply when his big hands take hold under her arms and he lifts her over the countertop as if she were a small child. Sweat and fade cologne mixed with motor oil and deodorant invade her nostrils, she shudders.  
Y/N can feel her cheeks getting warmer and decides that there’s nothing she can do about it but embrace it.  
Sam’s back on the car and she takes her phone out from her pocket to occupy herself with something else before she’s not able to control herself anymore and jumps on top of him.  
The conversation they had before he helped her, forgotten and she swipes up and down through her social media apps for the next 15 minutes. He does not know it, but she is stalking him, Sam Winchester’s Intagram profile is filled with cars and dogs.  
“All done.” He singsongs, Y/N looks up from the small screen to find Sam grinning at her.  
“What?” She pushes a stranded lock of hair behind her hear.  
Sam wipes his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand and licks the lower contour of his mouth. “You want a beer or something?”  
“Umm… Sure. I was supposed to meet Cas for a couple of drinks so I need to go home to shower… But I can have one beer.”  
————————————————————————————————————————  
“How much do I owe you?” Sam chugs on his beer leaning against the old desk on the office he squints, his eyes studying her, as she walks around the office.  
Y/N looks at the portraits on the shelf, an old picture of Sam and Dean with a tall brawny man and a beautiful blonde woman catches her attention and makes her smile.  
“Nothing…”  
“No, you have to charge me something!” Her hair whips when she moves her head to the side to look at him over her shoulder.  
“Nothing really, I hardly used any tools and I didn’t need to change any part. It was just the iron core hat got loose. You should consider bring her back in a few weeks I’ll order the replacement.”  
“Well, there must be something I can do to thank you for your… Umm, labor.” She takes the portrait gracing the plastic frame with manicured nails and observes the photo in detail. Dean looks more like; who Y/N assumes is their mom, while Sam takes his handsomeness from his dad.  
He places the beer on the glass of the desktop and stares at her, his eyes luxuriate with her curves, the skinny jeans fit her like a second skin and the loose modal white blouse shows the perfect amount of cleavage in order for her swollen breasts to make an appearance.  
“How about dinner aft- Ahh” The hairs on the back of her neck stand on point when his hot breath fans over her, a moan threats to escape her lips, she bites them to suppress it.  
“Dinner sounds good…” He is dangerously close; his arms go to each side of her head, boxing her against the wall but he is not touching her.  
Y/N turns around and cranks her head back in order to meet his eyes, failing miserably getting distracted by his moisten lips and Sam smirks down at her.  
“Maybe I was thinking about… something else.”  
She has no chance to respond when his body bulldozed against hers and her feet barely touch the floor. She hardly has time to place the bottle on the shelf next to her before his jaw pushes hers to make her see him.  
“Say the word…” He inhales her scent, heat pools on her lower stomach as her panties soak with arousal, and she’s taken aback figuratively.  
“Wha-What?” Her chest is heaving in sync with his, and her mind is going overdrive looking for the one word Sam’s asking for without result.  
The smell of beer and warmth envelops her and the imperceptible fuzz on her philtrum gets wetted by his breath, she squirms against her own will.  
“Say the word and I’ll stop.” His hazel eyes, that earlier were green like his brother’s, search her face as she thinks. It’s that little snarl on the top his nose that finally sets her off, the assent of her head is hardly noticeable.  
His lips land immediately on hers, his tongue pushes its way inside her mouth, meanwhile his hands, big calloused hands, molded by years on working with tools grope and pulls and caress her entire body, forcing her to rut the tender still clothed core against his thigh.  
Y/N doesn’t know when or how but he’s got her breasts out of her bra and his tweaking her hard nipples over the soft material of her shirt. Every sound she makes is being swallowed by his mouth. The muscles on her stomach flex unwittingly.  
His arms move behind her detaching her from the wall and he picks her up, kneading the puffy flesh of her ass. She doesn’t have time to react and wrap her legs around his waist; he’s already tossing her to the old couch by the corner.  
She yelps at the sudden motion and he chuckles, leaning forward to remove her shoes. He cocks an eyebrow at her red toenails and kisses her foot. “Now, this is sexy… You’re one sexy kitten, aren’t ya?”  
Y/N shivers the moment his mouth touches her skin and Sam starts a trail of open-mouth kisses. Then he taker her other foot and does the same, she trash on top of the old and worn out plaid tapestry.  
He drops her legs and they land on the mattress with a loud thud, he hovers over her, kissing her again, is wilder this time, the sounds of his tongue twirling with her, lips soaked in saliva snapping when they part turns her on even more. She pulls at the hem of his shirt, feeling it damped with sweat and the musky smell fill her sinus.  
Her fingernails grace his bare chest and he groans capturing her lower lip in his teeth and he tugs at it making her moan loudly.  
Sam’s hands grab the sides of her blouse, just by the end of the V fisting the fabric and he tears it apart, her eyes widen and she gasps looking down at her boobs peaking up from the cups of her bra and naked abdomen.  
“My shirt!” She pouts sounding like a little girl.  
“I’ll buy you a new one” The final word gets muffled by her own flesh when he dives in and sucks a purple mark in her underboob, he bites and licks his way up to her nipples, working the buttons of her jean with experience fingers, she rubs her thigh on his hard-rock cock still trapped by his pants.  
“NO!” He demands and takes her hands off his hair, pushing them back above her head, she pouts and his teeth take a hold of the lower lip, sucking at it franticly before standing up leaving her whining and aching for more.  
Her jeans and underwear slid off her body, leaving her perplex by the agility he’s working with. She’s now almost completely naked heaving and trembling in anticipation.  
Sam toes his boots off as he unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his blue jeans as she finally takes her bra off. His cock springs free with a little bounce and Y/N is sure he can cut down a tree with that thing.  
He calls on her crooking his long index finger and she seats up. “Good girl.” He strokes her lower lip with his thumb forcing her mouth open and she complies.  
“Such a pretty mouth, show me what you can do with it.” Sam moves the digit inside her mouth and makes her suck it, she bobs her head a bit, hollowing her cheeks while he’s staring down at her with hooded eyes.  
Y/N almost whines when he pulls his finger off her but his big hands are on both sides of her head and he jerks her hips towards her.  
“Suck me off” He roars.  
“What?” She can’t help the chuckle, is a cheesy porn movie line, she’s about so say something witty but he whisks his big cock and slap her face, cutting her off.  
“Quiet, unless you’re screaming my name.” The glistening swollen tip of his dick pushes into her mouth. She wants to moan at his tangy taste but he thrust in further, hitting the back of her throat and backs up only to repeat the action again, and again growling and grunting whenever her gag reflex appear.  
The puddle staining the fabric of the couch beneath her shows that she is enjoying it as much as he is.  
“Oh yeah… you like it when I fuck you face? Huh…” She’s looking up at him through her lashes, black teardrops fall from the corner of her eyes, she nod as his hands keep her in place.  
Sam throws his head back and pushes in one final time, brushing her nose on the curls covering his mount and she has to force him away from her by the hips before she throws up.  
He chuckles, a long thread of thick saliva mixed with precum drips from her chin and another one still connects her mouth to his cock.  
She moans freely, finally and wipes whatever she can of slime and snot with the back of her hand before he lifts her up and makes her stand on top of the couch.  
“Your tits are perfect!” He presses them together, squeezing roughly. Now she has to duck in order to kiss him. He sucks on her tongue as he pushes her by the shoulders hard enough to make her fall down.  
“I’m gonna manhandle you whatever way I want! Okay?” He pick up her legs pulling her ass closer and up in the air, only her head and shoulder blades touching the couch surface. She nods and he aligns his substantial length with her pussy and drives in fast.  
Y/N gasps at the painful pleasure and throws her head back into the small pillow. “Ungh what a tight little cunt!”  
He pulls out almost completely. “I’m gonna destroy it! Mold it just for my big cock!” He thrust in harder and faster that the first time and pulls back just to thrust again. The pace is devious, making her scream his name. “Yes. Sahm.”  
Sam draws back, too sudden and lets her fall back into the couch. He grabs her like a rag doll and lifts her by the waist as he lets himself drop on the couch. Y/N lands on his lap and he’s already submerging his throbbing length into her.  
“Fuck!” He curses and growl feeling how soaked she is. He lowers her by the shoulders, and yanks the side up her head by the hair to make her look at him in the eyes.  
“Look at me! God, you’re gorgeous!”  
He keeps her in place and he plants a brutal kiss on her lips, teeth clashing and she can taste the cropper flavor of blood, not knowing whose it belongs to.  
His hips jerk upward and he pounds into her cunt, forcing Y/N to brace herself on his deltoids, leaving half-moon marks where her nails dig. Gushing sounds, pants and groans fill the room.  
Sam catches one of her bouncing breasts and engulfs it in the wet heat of his mouth, sucking the nipple and a big amount of flesh around it, digging his teeth into the tender flesh.  
“Aaaghhh… God yeas! Fuck. Me. Harder!” He takes her hair in one hand as the other holds her downin place by the shoulder, making a ponytail and pulls back exposing the tender skin of her throat, and she shuts up. “Shhh shhh…” He shushes her, biting her neck.  
He thrusts deeper inside her than nobody else ever did. Her inner walls start to flutter and her orgasm hits her harder than expected.  
Y/N cries out Sam’s name and suddenly his hands are around her neck, he chokes her, not so hard as to hurt her but enough to trigger another unexpected orgasm, more intense than the previous one. He keeps pistoning up and her body and she cannot longer support her own weight.  
He maneuvers her and she is suddenly belly flat on the couch with Sam on top of her. His cock poking her ass cheek and she jolts when the sting of his open hand lands on her butt.  
His other hand props her up to her knees, her face is buried on the small pillow and ass up in the air, perfectly exposed to him.  
“You have a beautiful ass, you know?” He leans down and bite her left cheek, Y/N knows he’s gonna leave a mark and she moans.  
“Shall I…” Sam is caressing her puckered entrance with the head of his dick.  
“No!” She glares at him over her shoulder and he backs up a bit, smacking her one more time before his face sinks lapping down from her asshole to her vulva over and over. His long tongue dips in her pussy and both hands hold her in place as he fucks her with it.  
Y/N moans and quakes as she reaches her third orgasm of the evening. Sam licks her clean and kneels back up. She sighs feeling the heat of his body over hers, the smell of her body parts surround her when he tugs her earlobe with his teeth.  
He takes both her boobs as he enters her again, this time from behind, filling her to the brim. Sam lifts her up and moves her legs to wrap around him. One hand kneads franticly at her bust and the other goes to her throat pressing hard.  
He fucks her harder that before, squeezing her neck and feeling her pussy dripping slick down his crotch. Her arms move back, holding herself around his neck and he tweaks her nipples.  
Y/N sees how his right hand comes towards her mouth. “Spit.” He demand and she does, uncertain of what his about to do.  
She gasp when the hand lands on her clit, circling the swollen nub and rubbing it merciless and his cock hits it from within.  
His left hand moves down hand wraps around her thigh pulling the skin painfully and she know it’s going to leave a bruise but she can care less as her orgasm approaches one more time.  
Sam feels her contracting. “Yeah… cum again baby, cum all over me… Make me cum with you! Milk me.”  
3, 4, 5 plunges later she’s blown into ecstasy. Sam pulls out and let drop as he covers her back with thick ropes of warm cum roaring her name and rolls down to the floor.  
He is care giving afterwards, cleaning her up and then covering her with a soft blanket.  
“Scoot.” He looks down at her and she moves further into the backrest of the couch allowing him to lie next to her.  
He wraps her arm around her and pulls her flush against his chest; she chuckles at the feeling of his wet dick on her leg.  
“About that dinner…” He nudges the back of her neck with his nose. “I feel like ordering a pizza… Recharge energies before going again.”  
“Mmh pizza sounds good; I should probably call Cas and tell him I won’t make it.”  
“Yeah,” Sam kisses her jaw, “you do that!”  
—————————————————————————————————————————–  
On Monday morning Y/N runs into the building. “Hold the door please!” A hand presses on one side of the metallic door.  
“Y/N.” Cas is wearing a smug smile and she nods. Eying the pink paper bag he’s holding on his left hand.  
“Here.” Castiel gives her the bag and her brow furrows. “Open it.” He beams.  
She scoffs and takes the modal with blouse out of the bag. Dropping in back in when the small cardboard card pokes.  
‘Hope is the right size… See you tonight. XOXO Sam… Ps: Cas might have helped me picking it up.’


End file.
